New Girl
by Stephanie-BB-JISBON-CASKETT
Summary: OC Daphne, an 18 year old girl. Is new at McKinley high. Starts with her first school day. Will she be able to help them win regionals, or maybe even nationals? Will/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Mixed the timeline/storyline up a bit. Glee-club has won sectionals and are on their way to regional's. Kurt and Rachel are in some kind of foreign exchange program and won't be around until after regional's.**

"Daphne! It's time to go to school."

She walked down the stairs, putting on her jacket. "Yeah, I know."

"Are you excited?" Elise, her grandmother smiled at her. "First day at a new high school."

"Not really, no. The school year already started, I'm going to look like an idiot searching for my classes."

Elise smiled at her. "I'm sure you're going to make friends today, just like your old school."

Daphne grabbed her bag and car keys. "Sure, the 18 year old newbie. Who wouldn't want to be friends with me. Love you grams." She kissed her cheek before rushing out.

…

She got out of her car and took a breath; she hadn't been looking forward to this day. She had to report to the principal's office first, so she could get her schedule. She walked through the empty hallways and walked into an office.

"Hi." A woman smiled from her from the desk. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm Daphne Smith. Today is my first day, I had to report here?"

She looked through some papers before looking back up at Daphne. "Yes, principal Figgins is expecting you. Go straight through."

"Thank you." She knocked on the door.

"Come in."

She walked inside and stood before his desk. "I'm Daphne Smith, today is my first day."

"Yes, of course. Have a seat."

She sat down and looked expectantly at him.

"I have your class schedule, and the school rules." He handed her two pieces of paper. "Your first class today is Spanish, it has already started. It's down the hall on your right." He handed her a note that said she was a new student. "Give this to Mr Schuester."

"Okay, thank you." She got up again.

"Good luck."

She smiled at him before leaving. 'Spanish, great. Never spoke that in my life.' She stood before the door and took a breath before knocking and walking in. "Is this Spanish by Mr Schuester?"

"It is." He smiled at her and accepted the note she gave him. "Daphne, just take a seat wherever you want. We were just doing some exercises."

She nodded and sat in one of the free seats. Mr Schuester noticed her looking around.

"You don't have any books yet?"

"No, I'll get those tomorrow."

He handed her his book. "I'd like to have it back."

"Thank you."

He went back to the front of the class, he glanced over at her every now and then and saw her sighing and struggling. She brought back the book when the bell rang. "Have you ever had a Spanish class before?"

"No, never."

He handed her a different book. "Here, try this one. It's the basics, you've got a long way to go."

She smiled and nodded before walking to her next class.

…

She went to sit outside with her lunch, she had barely started when music started playing and someone began rapping. She recognized the song as 'Empire State of Mind'. She was amazed at their voices, when the song was over she wanted to clap but no one else did so she kept quiet.

"Losers.." She heard someone say from the table behind her. "Who would ever want to join Glee club?"

Another girl laughed. "No one, that's social suicide."

"It seemed cool to me." Daphne mumbled.

The girls got up and sat on either side of her. "What was that?"

"I just said that it looked cool to me. New York, wouldn't that be awesome?"

"You're the new kid, right?" Daphne nodded. "Yes, you were in my Spanish class this morning. Take this advice, don't join glee. They're losers and if you join them you become one." They smiled at Daphne before getting back to their own lunch.

Daphne got up, put her tray in the cart and walked to her car. 'They love music, what's wrong with that?' She grabbed her guitar from her trunk and walked to the back of the school, where no one was. She took a deep breath and sat down on a ridge.

…

A couple of days had passed; she stopped by the auditorium twice to watch glee rehearsals. It still seemed like a lot of fun but she didn't want to get bullied at school, she's had enough crap in her life the last couple of years. She took her usual spot after finishing her lunch. She'd been playing the guitar and singing there every day, it gave her something to do during lunch.

She started playing the chords to 'Just the way you are' she sang the song as she played. She didn't notice someone watching her.

Her singing and playing faltered for a second when someone started singing the with her half way through the second verse. She recovered quickly and sang with him for the remainder of the song.

"That was amazing!" He smiled at her. "You're in one of my Spanish classes, Daphne right?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah,"

"I teach glee, you should join us. You're really great and would make an amazing addition. If we reach nationals we'll even go to New York this year."

"Mr Schue.."

He interrupted her. "We're good, but with you we could be amazing."

"I watched glee rehearsals, twice." He smiled at her. "It seems really great, but you guys don't exactly have a good reputation." She put the guitar in her bag. "I'm new here, I don't want to get bullied.." She got up and started walking to her car, he walked with her.

Will nodded. "We're a family, we take care of our own. If we win nationals, we'll get a better reputation. You're at school for another year after this one, you could be popular your senior year."

"I don't know.."

"Come by rehearsals, and sing with us. You'll never want to leave."

"I'll think about it."

"Okay."

…

She quietly walked into the auditorium next Monday.

"Come on guys." Will was talking to them. "None of you want this solo?"

"Rachel and Kurt are the only ones that could possibly hit that note.." Mercedes said. "We all want the solo, we just can't. Not since Rachel and Kurt left for the semester."

He sighed. "This song is a must, every group must do this song at regional's. Let's try it, together." He pushed the button on the stereo.

They sang Defying Gravity, Daphne shook her head and was happy when Will turned the music off again.

"Okay, let's try it an octave lower." He pushed the button again but as they sung the first note Daphne got up, started singing it and walked down towards the stage. They all stopped and looked at her. Will smiled, happy she'd come.

She looked nervously up at them after she finished the song.

"That was great, Daphne." Will said when no one else said anything. "Happy to see you changed your mind."

"I don't know if I have yet."

"Guys, this is Daphne. How about we give her a glee welcome, The Wanted - Glad You Came."

…

"So.." Tina smiled at Daphne. "is that a yes?"

Daphne smiled. "I don't know. I need to get good grades, I think I need my time for Spanish.."

"Mr Schue can help you out with that." Mercedes said quickly.

Daphne glanced at Will who nodded. "Okay, sure."

Everyone smiled at each other. "We're going to New York baby."

"Regional's first guys." Will said. "We only have 3 weeks left, so lets practice."

**A/N Did you like it? I first pasted the entire Just The Way You Are lyrics in it, but that really annoyed me so I cut them out. Good decision or not? Before I write/post the next chapter I want to know people actually like it.**

**You want another chapter? Leave me a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I didn't want to leave this with just one chapter, so I continued writing. Giving me reviews really motivates me though, so if you want the next chapter sooner….**

_Previously:_

_Daphne glanced at Will who nodded. "Okay, sure."_

_Everyone smiled at each other. "We're going to New York baby."_

"_Regionals first guys." Will said. "We only have 3 weeks left, so lets practice."_

…

"Okay guys." Will said a couple of days later. "I finished the set-list." He handed out the papers. "What do you guys think?"

Everyone sighed when reading the list of songs. "Mr Schue, these songs are really not-" Mercedes started, but Sam shoved her.

"Last time we said we didn't like the songs he took it really personal, remember?"

"What are they not?" Will asked, looking at them expectantly.

Daphne took a breath, she'd only been in Glee for a few days. Maybe she could make friends saying what they didn't dare. "Mr Schue, these songs are really great." She took a breath, she didn't want to offend him. "But, maybe we can do something from the last couple of years?"

Will shrugged. "We have to make it fit with Defying Gravity."

"Right, and if we'd picked songs that were from that time we'd probably do the same as the rest? How about we pick a couple of songs with the same message, but newer." He didn't look convinced. "Maybe we have to show you."

"The band is ready."

"_Now_?" She looked around. "I don't.."

"Now or never."

Daphne got up. "Okay.." She turned towards the band. "You guys know Hall of Fame by The Script?" They shook their heads. "Great, anybody has an acoustic guitar?" Puck got up and handed her his. "Great, thanks. So, it's the first song I thought of but we could probably come up with something better."

She sang the song and looked unsure after she finished. "Like I said, there are probably a million songs that fit better with the theme.."

Will took a breath. "Tell you what guys, you can choose one of my songs and together we can pick another. How does that sound?" Everyone nodded happily and smiled at Daphne.

…

"You really don't like Spanish, do you?" Will smiled at Daphne. They met twice a week for extra lessons so she could catch up. They'd been doing so for the last two weeks.

She rubbed the back of her neck and shook her head. "I really don't. I never liked learning languages."

"You speak more than English?"

"Yes, I'm Dutch. I also speak fluently German and some French."

He looked surprised at her. "English isn't your native language?"

"It is, sort of. My dad was American, so I was raised bilingual."

"So you guys just moved here?"

"I did, I've been living with my grandma for the past couple of weeks."

He looked puzzled at her. "Your parents didn't move with you?"

She looked outside for a minute before answering. "We were in a car accident." She said softly. "They died."

"I'm sorry."

"You weren't drunk driving _and_ texting in that other car, what are you sorry for." She sighed. "Anyway, I could've lived by myself. I'm over 18, but I wanted to be with my family."

"So you moved here."

She nodded and sighed looking at the textbook in front of her. "I really appreciate you helping me out with Spanish."

"I'm happy to do it, we both want to win nationals don't we?"

She looked at her watch. "Time for glee, we have to kick some warbler butt Saturday."

"We will, with you singing Defying Gravity. Those guys don't have that reach."

"I hope so."

Will opened the door to the choir room and let her go in first.

…

"Okay guys, that's enough for today. We only have four days left, Finn, Daphne can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." They said in unison as the walked towards Will.

"You guys sing great, both of you. I think you should spend some time together, outside of school."

Finn looked puzzled. "I have a girlfriend, Rachel.."

Will laughed. "Not like that, Finn. Just hang out, chill, relax. Do something, get to know each other, I want you to try and get that chemistry. It's a sexy song, and you look at each other like you're scared. That's your assignment, for this week. Forget the other one, get to know each other. Know each other's moves before you make them."

"We'll try." Finn said.

Will nodded before leaving.

"So.." Daphne said. "What you want to do?"

"Uuh, I don't know. What about some pizza? There's a great place just down the street."

She swung her bag on her back. "Sure, let me just text home." She grabbed her phone and sent a text while they walked to the parking lot. "Do you have a car?"

"Uuh, no."

"Let's take mine than." She unlocked her car and they got in. "So, where do I go?"

"Take a right, it's on your left."

They sat down in the pizza parlor and ordered a pie. "So, Finn, tell me about yourself."

Finn smiled. "I'm Finn. I like football and glee."

"Yeah, that I knew. So you met Rachel at glee?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I thought she was crazy. I was kinda scared of her."

"You guys have been talking a lot about her and Kurt, I'm looking forward to meeting them."

"They're really nice, I'm sure you'll like them. They might fear for their solos though, they can be jealous."

"Well, I don't live for solos. Anything you like besides football and glee?"

"Videogames and such."

"Let's go to the arcade, after the pizza."

Finn smiled. "Yeah, sounds great. Rachel never wants to play videogames."

"Well, I'm very competitive. So you might have to forgive me for getting caught up in it."

"We'll see how bad of a loser you are.."

…

Elise smiled as she walked into the schools auditorium. Daphne forgot her phone when she rushed out that morning. They'd planned an extra rehearsel before school started, regional's were only 2 days away. She was amazed at their voices and dances, the lights were also impressive.

"Good job guys!" Will applauded them after the music finished. "We're really getting there!"

"Grams?" Daphne asked surprised before jumping from the stage and walking towards her. "Is everything okay? Did something happen? Did you fall or something?"

Elise smiled and hugged her. "No I'm fine." She reached into her purse and pulled out Daphne's phone. "I thought you wouldn't survive the day without this."

Daphne accepted the phone and put it in her pocket. "Thank you so much." She didn't hear Will approach behind her.

"You must be Daphne's grandmother." He extended his hand and smiled at her. "I'm Will Schuester, I teach her Spanish and Glee. We're very happy you can miss her an extra couple of hours a week so she can join us."

"Daphne!" Mike called. "How about we go through the routine once more?"

She nodded before turning back to Will and Elise. "I've got to go, thanks for the phone grams. Remember it's my turn to cook, and I'm looking forward to it. So no cooking tonight, you do enough for me." She smiled once more before running back to the group.

"I'm so grateful for Glee-club." Elise smiled at Will. "For you. She's lit up the last couple of weeks. She's singing and dancing in the yard, I've seen her smile for the first time since.." Then she just looked at Will, she didn't want to tell him if Daphne hadn't told him.

"Her parents died?"

"Yes, she's been having it very rough. I'm glad she has new friends here."

Will nodded. "She does, we're all looking out for her. They don't know what happened to her parents, but I'm keeping an extra eye on her."

"Thank you. I'll let you go back to rehearsing, good luck Saturday."

"I hope we won't need it." He waited until she left before turning back to the group. "Once from the top, and then once again after school."


	3. Chapter 3

"First place at this years regional's go to…. McKinley High - New Directions!" The man gave the trophy to Will and they all cheered and jumped. All those weeks of rehearsing finally paid off. They walked backstage and Will gave everyone a hug and they congratulated each other on the win.

"Diner around the corner." Will stated.

"Diner? We already had dinner."

Will shook his head. "Milkshakes, I'd buy you guys a drink if you were allowed to drink."

"We won't tell." Puck smiled at him. "We'll keep it to ourselves."

"Milkshakes, who's in?"

Daphne grabbed her coat. "I'd kill for a chocolate shake."

Mercedes nodded and grabbed her coat as well. "Chocolate sounds good."

Everyone grabbed their coat and looked at Puck. "Sure, I'll give it a little kick when Mr Schue isn't watching."

…

They put a couple of tables together in the diner and sat down. "Hey," Puck said after a while, he was sitting besides Daphne. "So you were pretty good today."

"Thanks." She smiled at him. "It's a team effort though. Mercedes was a-ma-zing."

"Yeah, but without your Defying Gravity.." He moved his chair over closer. "So, you're the only girl in school I haven't made out with."

"Seriously, is that supposed to make me want you?" She said a little too loud, causing everyone to look at them. She hadn't noticed, she was focused on Puck. She shoved him back in his chair and moved hers closer to Will's. "Oh Puckerman, you're a man-whore. Take me, take me now." Will cleared his throat. She blushed and looked around.

"Ouch Puck, " Santana said. "Even the dwarf took that offer. You're losing your swag."

"Okay guys, I think it's time for bed. We have a bus leaving tomorrow around noon."

They walked back to the hotel and got back in their rooms. Will said goodbye to everyone and went to his own room. Daphne laid down in bed for what felt like an hour, she gave up and decided to see if the roof was accessible. It was nice and warm outside anyway.

She put a pair of sneakers on under her pajama shorts, quietly walked outside and closed the door behind her. She took the elevator to the top floor and was glad to see the hotel didn't lock the door to the roof. She came up there and was surprised to see someone else, she wanted to turn around and leave, but then she saw it was Will.

"Hey." She said as she walked closer to him.

He looked up, surprised. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Same as you, probably." She stood next to him, looking out over the city. "Didn't expect anyone here."

"Me neither, I told all my students to go to bed." He looked at what she was wearing. "Looks like you listened for about 10 seconds."

"Couldn't sleep, my head was full. Didn't want to wake anyone, tossing and turning. What about you?"

"Same, sort of. What is your head full with?"

She shrugged. "Stuff, you?"

"Today would've been my wedding anniversary."

"Did something happen to your wife?"

He chuckled. "We got a divorce, she faked a pregnancy."

"What, why? _How_?"

"She was afraid I was falling in love with someone else, she knew I wanted a family. She was going to adopt Quinn's baby without me knowing and tell me it's mine."

"Wow. She sounds like a... not so nice person."

"A bitch? Yeah." He noticed she looked puzzled. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're nice, funny, attractive and you're an amazing singer and dancer. Why did you settle?" She watched his face, and realized how inappropriate that question was. "I'm sorry that's a really personal question."

"It's okay, she was my first love. High school sweethearts, we dated all through college and then we got married." He shrugged. "I didn't notice she slowly turned into the bitch. It was bit by bit, looking back on it though.. You asked me something personal, can I ask you something personal?"

She nodded. "Shoot."

"After the final song, everyone's face read relief and joy. Yours didn't, you looked sad."

"I was." Tears were starting to form.

He looked into her eyes. "Because the concert was over?"

She shook her head. "Because I miss my parents." She wiped away a couple of tears. "I'm sorry.." She started crying and Will pulled her into a hug.

"For crying?"

She nodded but didn't say anything, just continued to cry. He rubbed her back soothingly. "Nothing to apologize for." He waited until the crying subsided, but she was still holding onto him. "You okay?"

She pulled back and nodded. "Thanks, for-"

"Any time. When did they pass?" He guessed it must be fresh.

"About two months ago. I was in the car with them. Dad died instantly but I could hear my mom crying in pain. I was pinned in the backseat, I tried to get out so hard. If only I could've managed to get out, I might have been able to save her.. It's my-"

Will interrupted her. "Don't. It's not your fault, I'm sure you did everything you could."

"I didn't even break anything, how can that be? I only got this dumb scar." She pointed to her forehead.

He brushed some hair out of the way and took a good look. "Looks like it was a nasty head wound."

"It was, superficial though. I moved here and transferred to McKinley."

He suddenly realized he was her teacher, something he kept forgetting with her. Whether it was tutoring her in Spanish or moments like this. He took a step back and smiled at her. "I think it's time for bed."

Her brow furrowed. "Did I say something? Did I offend you in any way? Because, if so.." She let her sentence trail off.

"No, don't worry." He smiled, and chastised himself for getting off track again. "It's just.. I'm your teacher, standing so close to you while we're dressed like this.. not really appropriate."

She smiled, relieved she didn't do anything. "You're absolutely right." She also took a step back. "I'm just so comfortable around you."

He nodded, not saying that he was thinking the exact same thing. "Let's go back down."

**A/N So, that's it for this chapter. Did you like it? Any things you want to see?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I would really like to thank my sole-reviewer. Thank you.**

**Enjoy, and please leave me a review, they really motivate me.**

They walked back into the school with a trophy. Daphne was carrying it, proud that they'd won regionals. A couple of jocks walked towards them.

"We realized something," One of them said to Daphne. "We haven't slushied you yet." With that they threw 5 slushies in her face. They laughed, high-fived and walked away.

She licked her lips. "Strawberry."

"Mr Schue, you and the boys clean up the trophy. We clean up Daphne." Tina said taking Daphne's hand.

Will took the trophy from her. "Got it."

"So, we're still losers.." Daphne mumbled as Tina took her to a bathroom to help clean her up.

"Well, if it makes you feel better we've all been there."

"Not really, no."

"Keep your eyes closed, it stings." Tina grabbed a couple of paper towels before moistening them. "Here we go." She cleaned off her eyes first. "You can open your eyes."

…

Rachel and Kurt walked into the choir room, Will was still cleaning up the trophy with Finn and Mike.

"Where is everyone?"

Will looked up. "Welcome back guys. They're all cleaning up Daphne in the bathroom. I think they could use your help Kurt."

Kurt and Rachel looked at each other. "Who's Daphne?"

"The new girl." Finn said as he walked towards Rachel and hugged her. "I emailed you about her?"

"I'll go see if I can help." Kurt said before walking out.

"Did you miss me?" Rachel smiled at Finn.

He hugged her again. "Of course I did. Did you have fun?"

"A lot. Congratulations on winning regionals without me Mr Schue."

Will's brow furrowed. "Thank you Rachel. Can you help me put this in, Finn?"

…

Daphne looked up as the bathroom door opened. "You must be Kurt." She smiled, she'd seen a picture of him once. "It's nice to meet you." Tina was getting rid of the slushy in the back of her neck, that stuff just got everywhere.

"It's nice to meet you, Daphne." He smiled. "Washed your hair yet?"

"We don't have a blow dryer, I'll just do it at home."

He handed her a towel he had brought with him. "I have one in my locker, I'll go get it. It'll be a nightmare if you do it tonight. Wash your hair and meet me in the choir room." He left just as Quinn walked in.

"Here, my old cheerios uniform. It was that or puck's gym clothes."

Daphne accepted the uniform. "I'll take this any day. Thank you." She took off her shoes.

"We'll meet you in the choir room." Tina said as she washed her hands to get rid of the remainder of soap. "You should wash your hair tonight with shampoo though, this soap makes it like hay."

"Yeah, thanks." She waited until they left, locked the door and took of her clothes before putting the uniform on. "Good thing Quinn is the same size.." She looked in the mirror. "These skirts are short." She grabbed her clothes, put them in a plastic bag and walked to the choir room. Drying her hair with the towel.

Everyone looked at what she was wearing when she walked in.

"Blow dryer is on the piano." Kurt said.

Daphne plugged it in. "Thanks Kurt."

Will did a double take as he looked at her. Deciding that those cheerleading skirts were borderline appropriate.

…

Rachel walked towards Daphne, she was still packing her bag. "Hi, I'm Rachel."

"Hi, I'm Daphne." She turned towards Rachel. "How was your trip?"

"It was good. Did you have fun being the lead singer?"

"I've only been in glee for three weeks, Rachel."

Rachel nodded. "Exactly. I've been here a year, it's my senior year."

"Okay?"

"Which means that this year is _my_ year."

"I'm not after your solos, show tunes aren't really my thing. I'm going after every pop solo though."

"Also, Finn-"

Daphne held up her hands. "Wow, hold it right there. I'm not after Finn, not interested in him whatsoever."

"Are you sure?"

"Very much."

Rachels eyes grew wide at the certainty in Daphne's voice. "Are you gay? I never would've expected that!"

"What?!" She exclaimed, getting the attention of the people that were still there. "No I'm not gay!" She looked around and saw Kurt, Finn, Will and Mercedes looking at them. "Not that there's anything wrong with being gay.. but I'm not." She turned back to Rachel. "I'm not a lesbian, Rachel. I like guys, just not guys like Finn."

…

Daphne was waiting for Will in his office, they still met for extra Spanish lessons. She had to admit that she didn't need them as much as she used to, but she liked his company. He was just so easy to talk to, and he was always nice. She watched out the window trying to spot him, he was a little late. She could see him approach from the left, and Sue from the right. She sighed, this would take another couple of minutes. The door was open so she could hear every word that was being said.

"Hi, Sue." Will said. "Whatever it is, can we just leave it for today?"

"Why, Will? I just made up an amazing joke about your hair and wanted to share it with you."

"Fine, just bring it on so I can go on."

"Well, like this it's no fun. It's even a really good one, can't you fight me a little?"

Will sighed. "I signed my divorce papers today Sue, I'm not in a great mood." Sue just stared at him. "Just saw your youtube video Sue, what were you trying to accomplish there?"

"You're not bringing your A-game but I'll take it. Did someone accidentally cut your hair with a lawn-mower, or is that a new haircut?"

"Can I go now?"

She was a little disappointed. "Sure Schuester."

"Thanks." He walked into his office, and closed his door. He shot Daphne a weak smile. "Sorry I'm a little late."

"It's fine."

He sat down in his chair. "So, where do you want to start today?"

"Can we go over conjugating verbs once more?"

"Sure." He explained her once more how to do it, going over exceptions. "How about you try this?" He gave her a worksheet. "Try this for a little bit while I grade some papers?"

"Sure." She accepted the work sheet and started right away. She looked up at Will every now and then and noticed he'd been starting at the same piece of paper for a while. "You okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you've been starting at that piece of paper for 10 minutes." Will sighed and rubbed his face. "And I overheard you and coach Sylvester."

"I shouldn't burden you with that, it's not your problem."

"Come on, Mr Schue. You look like you want to talk about it."

Will nodded. "Only if you call me Will when it's the two of us."

"Okay, Will. You can talk to me, if you want to."

He put his pen down. "She moved out, last week. It's just all new, it's like I don't know who I am anymore."

"I'm sure it'll take some time, it's a big change. When you came home, you weren't alone. You had this person there, that you did everything with." She smiled. "You have to figure out who you are now. Last time alone was when you were what, 16?"

Will nodded. "Something like that."

"I'm sure it'll turn out okay."

"Yeah, probably but I just don't know right now. I don't know who I am, what to do with my time off."

"You'll figure it out."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This chapter is only Will/Daphne. The fic I getting less New Directions and more Will/Daphne. I'll try to put in some more New Directions somewhere.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! Even my anonymous one I couldn't reply to. That's why you're reading this today and not in a couple of days.**

"So, how are you today?"

Will let her in. "Good, thanks for coming here for Spanish. I just had a full schedule."

"No problem."

"Okay let's get started. You start on that." He pointed to a piece of paper on the coffeetable. "I'll get you something to drink, diet coke okay?."

"Thanks." She smiled at him as a thank you when he put her drink down. They were both quiet for a little while, she was working on the sheet and he was grading papers. "So, is this what you usually do with your evenings off? Help students and grade papers?"

He nodded as he put the stack of papers on the coffeetable. "Basically, that or prepare for glee. What else should I do?"

"Enjoy bachelor life, go to bars, pick up women. Shouldn't be that hard."

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows at her choice of words. "And why shouldn't that be hard?"

Daphne blushed a little. "Are we fishing for compliments, Will?"

"You know, my wife faking a pregnancy did hurt my self-esteem somewhat."

"You can dance, sing and you're always nice." She shrugged. "Besides, you can be funny if you want to." She left out the part where she thought he was hot as hell.

"Women like funny guys, right?"

Daphne smiled and nodded. "Most of us."

"Here I was, thinking you liked women."

Daphne threw her pen at him. "I take the whole, you're always nice thing back. You're a jerk." She smiled. "Sometimes I wish I was a meaner person."

"Don't, everyone likes a nice person better. Besides, I wouldn't be able to talk like this to, let's say Santana."

"Yeah, that would probably be a mistake. If I was meaner I would go after Finn, just to prove I'm straight."

"You know, come to think of it, I don't think you've had a boyfriend since you started here.. are you sure you're into boys?"

"Oh, you mean in the last two months?"

"Most girls here go through guys like they go through.. mascara?" He couldn't find the right comparison.

"Yeah, well when I fall for a guy I fall hard and fast. I just don't fall easily."

"Define fast."

"_When_ I fall for someone, it will take me two weeks to want to move in with them."

"That _is_ fast."

"Besides I could pretty much go to jail for dating anyone but Puck."

"He's a nice guy, sometimes."

Daphne chuckled. "Not my type, I'm not really into bad-boys." She smiled at him. 'Glee-teachers on the other hand..' She thought to herself.

"Oh and what _is_ your type?"

"Nice guys, none of that macho bullshit teenage boys seem to have. The whole, nice in your face, armslength when with friends thing.. hate it. I dated a boy like that once, he didn't last long."

"Dark hair, blond hair, specific ethnicity, age?"

"Dark hair, older then me I like guys not boys, in shape. Because he has to keep up with me." Will raised his eyebrows. "Not like that, perv." She laughed shoving him.

"Too bad they have to be in shape, because my dad has a brother. He's older than you."

"No. Not that old, mid to late twenties would be fine.. unless he's just naturally grown up."

"You know, I've got dark hair, am mid to late twenties.. also I've been told I can be funny when I want to." He joked. "I am recently divorced, so you'd have to be careful with my scarred heart."

"Just a second ago you were trying to set me up with your uncle. Besides, there's the part where I have to be the guys type."

"Oh please you're everybody's type."

"Owyeah, what type is that?"

He shook his head. "It would be inappropriate for me to share."

"No way, come on. Describe me, how am I anybody's type?"

"You're nice, funny, smart, sexy." Did he really say that out loud? "For boys your age." He quickly added.

"Sexy huh? Guess I'm particular sexy when I'm wearing strawberry slushie."

"Especially then." They looked in each others eyes, a little longer then was maybe acceptable. He watched how she gently licked her lips and there was no doubt in his mind what she was thinking about. He broke eye contact. "Do you want something more to drink?" He got up and grabbed his glass from the coffeetable.

She shook her head. "I'm good thanks.." She watched as he walked to the kitchen to get something more to drink for himself. She caught herself looking at his very nice jeans, or more specifically his very nice ass in the jeans. She let her head fall back on the couch. 'Get a grip, Daphne.' She told herself. 'This will never, _ever_ happen. He's way to moral for that, even if he did feel the same way about you. Which he definitely doesn't.'

He put his glass down just as she reached for her phone, throwing the drink all over his jeans. "Fuck that's cold.." Will swore.

"I'm so sorry!" She grabbed a paper napkin that was lying on the table and started dapping his jeans, or more specifically his crotch.

Will's eyes grew wide, realizing just exactly where she dapping. Judging by her face she hadn't noticed yet, and he felt his jeans tighten the slightest bit. "Stop, don't." He grabbed her wrist. "Don't."

"But I threw your drink all over you and I have to clean.." Then she realized what part of his body she was trying to clean up. "O my god. I just.. sexually assaulted you." She blushed bright red. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, it was an accident. It _was_ an accident.. right?" He teased her.

"Yes! Of course!" Then she realized he was joking. "I think I've humiliated myself enough for one evening." She got up and bend over to grab her bag.

Will caught himself looking at her ass in the skirt, and reprimanded himself. 'She's a student, don't. That's not a line I'm willing to cross.' His jeans were a little tighter then a second ago. 'Even if my body is, I'm stronger than that.' She straightened herself out before dropping something and leaning even further down. 'Fuck that skirt is short.' She put whatever she dropped back in her bag, he didn't care what it was. He wasn't even sure if he wanted her to drop it again, or just to get her out of there as fast as he could.

"Again, Will, sorry for dropping the drink."

"It's fine," He smiled at her as he walked her out. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, I hope you'll like the song miss Holiday has for the whole sex ed thing."

"Oh, you're helping her?"

"Yeah, me and Santana. She wanted a blonde and a brunette and Brittany and Santana are having a fight and can barely be in the same room. Though, I'm still not sure if this is even necessary."

Will huffed. "Oh it's necessary alright, weren't you there when Brittany thought she was pregnant?"

Daphne chuckled. "Owh yeah, that's right. Still though, you must have some crappy sex ed classes here.."

"Where they better back home?"

"Well, I know I can't get pregnant eating a cucumber, so I'd say yes." She smiled at the look on his face. "At least _I_ know how not to get pregnant." She smiled at him and pulled out her keys. "See you tomorrow."

…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I basically followed the episode Sexy on this one.**

**Mention of masturbation but that's okay in T, right?**

Will wrote something on the board and turned around as he read it out loud. "Sexy!"

"I really hope that's not one of the requirements for nationals, because with Berry in those tights we don't stand a chance."

Daphne and Kurt smiled at the look on Rachel's face. They weren't supposed to laugh because it was mean, but sometimes Santana's mean was funny.

"No this isn't about nationals." He capped the marker. "I'm less concerned with that right now, and more worried about the fact that it's become clear to me that some of you.. have been lacking, when it comes to understanding the.. the.. uuh.. the intricacies of.. adult relationships." Everyone laughed at him, and he realized just how uncomfortable this really was. "Anyways, along with preparing for nationals I want to spend the week educating ourselves about some of these.. intricacies. It's always helped us to sing about our problems in the past. So this week I've invited a special guest.. Miss Holiday!"

Everyone cheered, the last time Holly was there they had a lot of fun. Puck couldn't believe his eyes, she was wearing some very tight leather.

"So, sex.. It's just like hugging, only wetter. Rule number 1, every intimate encounter, is going to start with a touch. Hit it!"

Daphne, Santana and Holly were dancing, very sexily. They were swinging their hair around, taking off half of their clothes. Sexy might just be an understatement. They pulled in the entire group, Sam was using stripper moves. Will held up a sign for Holly. 'Too much?' because it was definitely too much for him.

He wanted to touch Daphne so bad but he knew he couldn't/wouldn't do that. Holly on the other hand he might be able to.. 'No.' he told himself. 'I'm not going to hook up with Holly just so I can think of her, I'm not that guy.' He sighed and rubbed his face again. 'Also, no thinking of Daphne in the shower tonight.' That's also what he told himself when she spilled his drink on him yesterday. It didn't work then, he'd thought of her in the shower. He'd masturbated while thinking of his damn student, they should lock him and his sick mind up. All he could do now is hope that he would be able to fight himself in tonight's shower, although he already knew he wouldn't be able to get this image out of his mind.

Everyone was laughing and dancing around towards the end of the song. They all cheered as the song came to an end.

"Just remember." Holly started. "Whenever you have sex with someone, you're having sex with _everyone_ they've ever had sex with."

They all just stared at each other.

"Okay guys, that's it for today!" Will said. "Go home, do homework or something."

Santana, Holly and Daphne stayed around. "Thanks guys." Holly said before turning to Will. "Did you like our dance?"

"Yeah, it was okay."

"Okay?" Santana asked. "Weren't we sexy enough, Mr Schue?"

"No, you three were plenty sexy. Maybe a little too much even."

Emma walked in. "How come I just heard that there was a pro-sex song?" Emma was just walking to her car when she overheard the glee kids. Rachel than told her what happened.

"We _were_ pretty loud." Holly says proudly high-fiving Daphne and Santana.

"You shouldn't send these kids that message.."

"Emma, it was necessary. The two students in glee that know something, anything about safe sex are standing right here. Both of them did not learn anything they know here."

"Berry sure as hell doesn't." Santana smiled. "And Mercedes actually thought she might be pregnant because of a cucumber she ate."

"Why doesn't the celibacy club do a song later this week? Give us your point of view?"

"Good idea, we'll perform on Friday."

"Daphne, can I get a lift? My car broke down." Santana asked.

"Sure," They waved at their teachers, they were still arguing. "what's up with you and Brit?"

"None of your damn business."

"Fine, just wish there was a week without drama in glee. One week it's Quinn, then Rachel now you." They got into her car. "Where do you have to go?"

"Take a left at the end."

Santana told her where to go. "It's the house on the corner on your right." She waited until the car stood still. "Thanks, can you pick me up tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll be here at 8:15?" Santana sighed but nodded. "Okay, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow"

…

Daphne parked her car in front of Santana's house. Her car wasn't fixed yet so she had picked her up in the mornings and dropped her off after school for the last week. She got out of the car and walked to the front door. Santana's mother opened the door.

"She's almost ready." She then walked to the stairs. "Daphne is here, hurry up mi amor." She turned back to Daphne. "She can be so slow sometimes."

"I know, how are you doing Mrs Lopez?"

"I'm good, thank you so much for asking. She's lucky she has a friend to drive her, or she'd be seen with me at school. We both know just how horrible that would be." She winked.

Daphne laughed. "She's a little bit of a drama queen sometimes."

Santana ran down the stairs and grabbed her bag by the front door. "Bye mom, I'll be home when glee finishes."

"Bye sweety."

"See you Mrs Lopez." They got into her car and made their way to school. "I think we're actually kinda late today."

"Sorry, don't want to get you into trouble with Mr Schue." She said teasingly. "Although we both know you're his favorite. Are you ever going to hook up with him?"

"Oh please Santana, you sound jealous." She parked the car and they got out. "I just don't feel like getting detention." She grabbed her bag.

Santana raised her eyebrows. "That does not answer my question."

Daphne rolled her eyes as she locked the car. "No, I'm not planning to hook up with _anyone _any time soon."

"Still not an answer. You have a crush on Mr Schue, don't you?"

"Santana, please. I'm not in love with Mr Schue."

Santana's eyes grew wide. "Oh my god, you're actually still not answering! You have a crush on Mr Schue?!"

"I do not have a crush on Mr Schue, happy? Now, drop it or you can walk home."

…

Santana leaned in close to Daphne. "Aren't they singing a song about sex in a broomcloset or something?"

"Basically, yeah. I think Miss Pillsbury _actually_ thinks it's about the desert that's on the backdrop."

"Wow. The sexy dentist should know it's about sex though, right?"

"Well, he does look a little uncomfortable.. maybe he just noticed. Puck definitely knows though."

"Owyeah, he's just enjoying this _way_ to much."

They ended the song and there was some hesitant clapping from the audience.

"Hey, Holly here. I'm a little confused, isn't this a strange song for the celibacy club?"

Emma chuckled. "What. Why? It's so wholesome. It was written celebrate America and fireworks and-"

Holly interrupted her. "No, it's about sneaking out for a nooner." Santana chuckled.

"Yes exactly, a nooner is when you eat desert in the middle of the day." She began doubting herself and looked at Carl "Right? Right, Carl?"

"Well, regardless. It was a great song." Will applauded them. "Let's go glee club."

They all quickly ran out of the auditorium.

"So, ready to go home?" Santana asked when they were in the hallway.

"Mr Schue tutors me in Spanish today, so I have to stick around here for a little bit." She noticed the look on Santana's face. "I'll go see if we can reschedule. Be right back." She walked of to Mr Schue's office. "Will." She said after she knocked.

"Hey Daphne, ready for Spanish?"

"I actually have to give Santana a ride home. Can we maybe do this somewhere else today? Your place again, or mine?"

Will knew he should say no. "Sure, you can come to my place, we'll order some pizza."

"Okay, I'll send you a text once I'm on my way shouldn't take me longer then half an hour."

…

"Hey grams." Daphne said as she came in.

"Hey, I thought you had Spanish tutoring today?"

Daphne dropped her bag. "I do, I had to give Santana a ride home, and I just wanted to drop my bag. I'm going over to Mr Schuester's right now."

"Okay honey, good luck with Spanish."

"Gracias." She said. "Oh, he said something about pizza. So I might not be home for dinner, you mind?"

"Of course not, you have fun with your teacher."

Daphne didn't give that statement another thought. "Thanks grams."

…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Everyone, thank you soooo much for reading and reviewing!**

**Also, I totally stole Emma's scene.**

"What do you think of rocky horror?" He asked after half an hour, they'd both been working on Spanish. She was practicing and he was grading..

Daphne looked up. "The musical?" He nodded. "It's awesome."

"Good. Because I'm holding auditions for it next week."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, and I think Janet would be good for you."

She shook her head. "Rachel will _kill_ me if I auditioned for it."

"She can handle it."

"I'll think about it." She handed him the worksheet she was working on. "Think I'm actually getting less horrible."

He smiled as he looked over it. "I think you're actually coming close to the rest of the class. I don't think you need this tutoring much longer"

Daphne smiled, but inside she knew she had to make less of an effort if she wanted to keep spending time with Will, and not Mr Schue.

…

"What role are you going up for?" Rachel asked Daphne as they were waiting to audition. "Maybe Magenta? Or Frank N Furter, I don't think any of the boys want to play a transvestite. " She looked back at the lyrics in her hand.

"Uuh neither, actually.. Janet."

Rachel looked at her. "What? You can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm going up for Janet."

"A little competition never hurts? Besides, didn't think you'd like Rocky Horror? It's not like its Funny Girl"

"It's Broadway, I'm Broadway."

Daphne shrugged. "I'm sure Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury will choose whoever's best."

"You're right."

…

"So, ready for the next song?" Will said slightly out of breath. He was helping Daphne rehearse her songs for Rocky Horror, she had been sick last week and wanted to catch up. Rachel had been really mad when Daphne got Janet's part and told her that she would take over if she didn't know her choreography by tomorrow. She hadn't told Will that, but she didn't want to give Rachel any reason to complain to him.

"I say bring it on. Which one is it?"

He looked at the list on the table. "Uuh Touch A Touch…" He wasn't sure this was a good idea after all. Not with the feelings he had been having since regionals, feelings that were totally inappropriate to have for your student. Feelings he kept expressing in the shower, which was even more inappropriate.

"Well, that's easy on your part." Daphne chuckled. "Did you have any choreography or want me to improvise?" She rolled the bed from behind the curtains and put the breaks on it.

"Improvise, then we can always change it."

Daphne nodded and pushed the button on the cd-player. "I was feeling done in, couldn't win." She unzipped the sweater she was wearing and pulled it off. "I'd only ever kissed before." She stepped into his personal space. "I thought there's no use getting." She lay a hand flat on his chest and looked deeply into his eyes. "Into heavy petting.."

"Stop." Will said softly, taking a step back. "We changed the lyrics for the show."

"Oh, okay, what are they?"

"Heavy sweating." He smiled. "Also, Seat wetting is now bad fretting."

She nodded. "Okay, anything else?"

"Yeah, I just don't know from the top of my head.. I'll tell you once you get there."

"Okay," She put the music back to where they'd stopped. Walked back into his personal space and put a hand on his chest. "No use getting, into heavy sweating. it only leads to trouble and, bad fretting. Now all I want to know, is how to go." She loosened his tie. "I've tasted blood and I want more." She took a step back. "I'll put up no resistance." She pulled him flush against her by his hips. "I want to stay the distance." She pushed off his vest and let it fall to the ground. "I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance."

He was glad when she stepped away, he could feel a part of his body responding that definitely shouldn't. He was startled when she moved back against him with her back.

"Touch-a touch-a touch me, " She took his hands and put one on her chest, just above her breasts and the other on her stomach, just above her jeans. "I want to be dirty." She dropped to her knees.

Will had to bite his lip to stop himself from groaning, he hoped she didn't feel what she was brushing past on her way down. He definitely felt it.

"Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me. Creature of the night." She stood behind him, her hands firmly on his chest. She ripped open his shirt and put her hands on his bare chest. "Then if anything grows, while you pose." She yanked the shirt off.

He closed his eyes as she put her hands back on his chest, he wasn't going to tell her he changed those lyrics as well. He didn't want her to do that again, he would only embarrass himself.

"I'll oil you up and rub you down." He hands went over his abs, to his hips and then she was gone again. He let out a relieved breath. "And that's just one small fraction, of the main attraction."

'Halfway through the song' Will told himself. 'I can do this. As long as she keeps _her_ shirt on I'm good.'

"You need a friendly hand." She put her hand on the edge of his jeans and glanced down suggestively. "And I need action." She stood flush against him again, taking his hands. Putting one on her lower back and one just under her shoulder blades. "Touch-a touch-a touch me." She let her upperbody fall back, pushing her hips against his.

Will quickly pulled her back up, a little too hard making her collide with his chest.

"I want to be dirty." She gripped his tie and pulled him with her towards the bed. She turned around when she reached it and pushed him down so he sat on the edge. "Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me." She straddled him, not letting her hips touch his. "Creature of the night." She pushed him so he laid down, giving herself the time to admire his body. "Oh, touch-a touch-a touch me. " She put her hands on his chest and leaned down. "I wanna be dirty. " She gripped his tie again and turned them around, taking him with her so he was above her and his legs were in between hers. "Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me. Creature of the night."

They were breathing hard while the music finished, they hadn't moved yet. His face was inches from hers. She had felt his hardness halfway through the song, so she took a chance and kissed him. She was pleasantly surprised when he kissed her back. She fisted one hand in his hair and groaned softly when he pushed his hips down into hers. He kissed her neck and moved one of his hands to her waist under her shirt. He knew this shouldn't happen, that this _couldn't_ happen, but how could he not when she was panting beneath him. When she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

** A/N Already have most of the next chapter written, but tell me what do you think Will would do here? (let's see if you think should happen what Ive got written.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I'm having the worst cold/flu I've had in years and are currently not able to do much, besides lay in bed (sit with my macbook if I'm lucky), throw up and watch tv.**

"Will.. fuck.." She bucked her hips. She pulled him back to her by his hair and kissed him.

He pulled back and smiled at her, he pulled off her shirt and admired her for a second before kissing her collarbone. "You're so beautiful." He nipped and kissed around her neck and collarbone. He reached behind her back, wanting to unclasp her bra but she stopped him. He looked up at her.

"I.. this is new to me.. I haven't.."

He pulled his hand back and nodded. "That's fine, we won't go there." He kissed her again. He stopped when there was the sound of a door slamming. He looked around and it all came back to him. They were at school, in the auditorium. The very _public_ auditorium. He was kissing, no.. making out, well on his way to second base, with his student. His _student. _

"Is something wrong?" Daphne touched his cheek. "I know I'm not experienced.."

"No, that's not it." He sat up on his knees, looking at the half-naked panting girl beneath him. "You're my student. This shouldn't have happened."

"I'm 18." She sat up straight. "It's not like you can go to jail."

"No, but I can get fired." He got up and grabbed her shirt from the floor, handing it to her. "Please put it back on." She didn't, instead she put it on the bed and got up. "Daphne.."

"You can't tell me you don't want it.." She glanced down. "I may be a virgin, but I'm not stupid."

"Please.. this shouldn't have happened." He looked down, feeling guilty. "I shouldn't have taken advantage of the situation."

She grabbed the shirt. "Okay." She sighed and put it on. "But you didn't take advantage, not of me, not of the situation. I like you, Will. I really like you."

"I don't know what to say Daphne." He put his shirt on and buttoned it, noticing some buttons were missing. "But we can't do this, not for the next year and a half anyway. Have you seen my vest?"

She reached under the bed for it and Will couldn't help looking at her ass. "For the record, your ex-wife is an idiot for letting you go." She turned around, catching him looking at her.

He smiled and looked at her face. "You'll find the guy that's right for you, Daphne."

She stepped closer to him and kissed him softly. "I think I already have."

"I can't be that person, Daph. I can't be that kind of teacher, that kind of man." He shook his head. "No matter how I feel, or how beautiful you are."

"You're right, I won't start a kiss again. Not until I graduate at least. I should go."

"Okay. Do you have a ride home?"

She nodded and jiggled her car keys. He smiled relieved, not sure if he could handle a car ride with her.

"Walk you to your car?"

"Sure, thanks."

…

She froze when she walked into the choir room. Will was kissing Holly Holliday. "Mr Schue." Daphne said, getting his attention. "Coach Sylvester wants to see you." With that she turned around and left.

Will looked back at Holly. "I have to go."

"Yeah."

"I'll see you around." He smiled before he left the room.

Things hadn't been as awkward between him and Daphne as he thought they would be. He caught her looking at him more, he caught himself looking at her more. He caught her daydreaming in Spanish once while the rest was working, he had stood next to her desk and gotten her to come back to the actual world. She blushed when he did that, he had an idea what she was daydreaming about. Besides that, nothing really changed. He was thankful for that, she didn't give him gifts or demanded his attention or solos. She was very adult about the situation, that could all change now.

…

"Hey." Will smiled at her as she walked into his office. "You ready for Spanish?"

Daphne shook her head. "I can't today."

"Does this have anything to do with this morning?"

"No, you can kiss whoever you want to. I just can't today, I'll see you tomorrow at Spanish and Glee?"

Will nodded, a little disappointed.

"Good."

…

"Can we talk?" Will asked as he approached the stage in the auditorium after glee the next day.

Daphne didn't stop practicing the dance routine to the Umbrella/Singing In The Rain mash-up. She knew dancing was a weak spot, so she practiced every routine until she could do it in her sleep. "What's there to talk about?"

"Me and Miss Holiday kissing."

"I don't care about that."

He smiled. "Oh really? Because you've been upset with me ever since it happened yesterday. Plus you did that song today." He paused the music that was playing.

"Who says that song was even about you?" She stopped, standing closer to him so that no one would overhear if they'd walked in.

"Oh please, I Knew You Were Trouble When You Walked In?"

"We're not seeing each other, you can put your tongue wherever you want."

"I can't put it where I want to, because that's my student's mouth." He smiled at her slight blushing. "The kiss just happened, we were practicing a dance-"

"It's fine, I kiss Mike all the time when I'm practicing with him. Artie, Santana, Kurt.. it's part of dancing."

"Depends on the dance.." He murmered.

She smiled at the look on his face. "Seriously Will, it's fine. You can go out with her, kiss her, sleep with her.. It's all fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't expect you to remain single until I graduate. No guarantees that we will still feel the same way in a year and a half. Besides, I'm thinking about dating Noah. I am the only he hasn't kissed at school, it's really bringing down his rep." She teased him.

"Don't date Puck.. I think you know he's trouble."

"Will, is that a little jealousy?"

"Don't date him just to spike me."

She smiled at him. "I won't, I'm not _that_ stupid. Will, if you want to date someone that's fine. I'm not saying it doesn't hurt a little, but it's fine. Besides, we have nationals soon. I can't let my feelings interfere with that."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." She smiled at him. "Now you're here, can we go through umbrella/singing in the rain once more?"

"Of course." He took his vest off and climbed the stage. "No more cancelling Spanish?"

She smiled. "No more cancelling Spanish."

"Tell me the truth, was it because of Holly?"

Daphne sighed but nodded. "Yes, I was hurt. Don't worry, I've got my emotions under control now." She pushed a button and the mash-up started. "Let's do this."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you jasmin jade xx, you really made me write this chapter. It's thanks to yourself that you got it this fast :P**

"So guys, are you all ready for nationals?" Will smiled at the glee-club before him. "We leave in three days!"

They all cheered. "Thanks to you Mr Schue." Finn said.

"No, it's all you. You all put the work and time in." He handed them all a piece of paper. "Please have your parents sign this and give it to me when you board the bus Friday. And don't pack to much, we're going flying and are only staying for three days." He looked at the girls, they always pack too much.

"Don't forget to bring your bikini girls." Puck said suggestively.

"Can we go to the beach Mr Schue?" Tina asked excited.

Will smiled. "Maybe, if we arrive on a decent time."

"And now I have to go bikini shopping." Daphne mumbled.

Rachel nodded. "Me too, we can go together?"

"Sure, we'll make a day out of it."

Puck leaned in close to them. "Don't worry about it, you can forget the bikini. We don't mind. I'll even join you, moral support and all that."

"Bathing suits aren't optional Puck." Will said.

…

"What about this?" Rachel asked, holding up a tankini and boardshorts.

Daphne laughed. "Oh come on Rachel. You might as well be wearing a wetsuit. How about something that won't make us look like we're 12? Something sexy."

"Sexy? I don't do sexy."

"The New York Rachel does. Come on, show them you're plenty sexy. Don't you ever get tired of Santana and Puck? Let's show them there is something under the knee-highs and panty-loafers and tights and whatever else you wear at school."

"Easy for you to say, your body _actually_ looks you aren't 12."

"So does yours, we just have to show your assets." Daphne smiled at the look on her face. "Something an old friend taught me, you have a killer waist. So no tankini, no board shorts." She looked through the racks. "How about this?"

"That's cute!" She grabbed the bikini from Daphne's hands. "How did you know my size?"

"Lucky guess."

"Now how about you?"

Daphne grabbed something she'd put on a chair. "I was thinking something like this."

"So, who are you trying to impress?"

"What? No one."

"Really? Because that's very sexy."

Daphne shrugged. "I'm 18, I've got a body and I'm gonna show it. Let's go try them on."

Daphne was out first and waited for Rachel. "That looks good on you Rach."

"Really?" She asked, looking in the mirror. "It doesn't show too much skin?"

"No, it's amazing. Finn won't believe his eyes. What do you think of mine? Is it okay?"

"You look really hot. Are you sure you're not trying to impress anyone?"

"I'm sure."

"Because it would impress."

"I'm not trying to impress anyone." She smiled at Rachel. Sure, she wasn't trying to impress Will, but she was hoping for some kind of reaction. "I think we got what we needed, how about we change back and grab something to eat?"

"Sure." Rachel walked back into her fitting room. Daphne smiled at herself in the mirror before going back into her own.

…

"You all put your bags in your room and change, we've got a little time for the beach before dinner." Will said as he handed everyone their roomkeys. "I will come by your rooms in 10 minutes."

They quickly went up to their rooms. Rachel grabbed her bikini out of the suitcase and went into the bathroom, locking it. It wasn't long until she came out,

Santana looked her up and down. "What? No wetsuit?"

"Is that jealousy?" Rachel said as she grabbed a t-shirt from her bed.

Santana passed her on the way to the bathroom. "No, you've got nothing to be jealous over."

Mercedes shook her head. "Don't listen to her, you look amazing."

"Thanks guys. Think Finn will like it?"

"Are you kidding?" Tina said. "He won't know what hit him."

…

Will knocked. "Everyone ready?" He asked as Mercedes opened the door.

"Almost Mr Schue, just Daphne." She walked back in. "She just went in, so it can take a minute."

"How about I wait here for her, and you all go wait in the lobby?"

"Sure. Is it okay if we leave you with Mr Schue Daph?"

"Fine." She answered.

Everyone got up and grabbed their stuff. "We'll be right downstairs."

Will nodded. "Me and Daphne will be right down."

They just left when he heard the bathroom unlock, he was glad there wasn't anyone else or they would see his reaction. He looked her up and down before meeting her eyes.

"So, do you like it?"

He got up and walked towards her, swallowing. "You're kidding, right?" He looked her up and down again. "You ready to go?" He asked, anxious to get going.

"I'm glad you like it, I hoped you would."

He stepped closer, realizing she was anticipating this reaction. "Am I the reason you bought it?" He could smell her perfume and shampoo.

She looked up at him and smiled, their lips were only inches apart. "Yes, so I'm glad you like it."

"I more then like it." He looked at her lips. "Which I shouldn't." He touched her cheek. "I shouldn't like it, Daphne."

"Because you're Mr Schuester?" Will nodded. "Do you have any idea how difficult the past months have been? Not kissing you when you're this close to me?"

"Do you?" He stroked her cheek. "Do you know how hard it is not to kiss _you_? Not to stare at you in class or glee? Or how about when I'm tutoring you, when you're on my couch? When I _know_ there's no one watching, when I _know_ you want me to kiss you? Or how about now, when you're wearing next to nothing. I can smell your shampoo, your perfume, you."

"Then kiss me."

"I want to, I want to so bad. I'm not even going to touch your hips because I know I won't be able to control myself." He moved his thumb over her lips. He inched closer, Daphne closed her eyes and waited for the kiss.

**A/N So, that's it for the next couple of days. I'm going to Disney Paris and am still sick.. you'll probably get the next chapter on Monday. I've got most of it written.**


	10. Chapter 10

She opened her eyes again when he let his hand fall from her face. He stepped away and ran his hand through his hair, sighing loudly. "The things you do to me. The things you make me want to do to you. It's.. not right, Daph."

"Will, you're over-thinking it."

"You're my student!" He stepped closer. "You're my student and here I am ogling you." He looked her over again. "You make my imagination go wild."

"Like what."

"Like what?" He repeated.

Daphne nodded and put a hand on his chest. "Yes, what do you imagine?"

"Dirty things. _Very_ dirty, inappropriate things."

She smiled as she moved her hand over his chest to his neck and played with the hair there. "They can't be worse then mine."

Will snorted. "Wanna bet?" Daphne's phone vibrated. "We should go downstairs." He looked into her eyes and at her lips before he turned away and moved to the door.

"Yeah." She checked her phone. "It's Mercedes, I'll text her I spilled something." She looked at the pained look on his face. "I'm just gonna pull on some shorts and a shirt."

"Sounds good to me." He watched her get dressed. 'I can't keep doing this.' He told himself. 'I have to stop torturing myself.'

She grabbed a small bag. "Okay, ready to go." He held the door open for her and she walked through it. They took the elevator, he was staring at the door in silence. "You're not mad, are you?"

Will looked at her. "Mad?" He asked incredulously. "You're joking right?" Daphne shook her head. He turned towards her. "No, I'm not mad. I'm trying _very_ hard not to kiss you." He stepped closer and glanced at her lips. "I'm hoping that this elevator ride will be over soon, because it's easier to control myself when we're not alone." He turned back when the elevator bell rang, announcing they arrived downstairs.

"Finally!" Santana exclaimed.

Daphne turned to Santana. "Sorry, I spilled the nail polish remover."

Will put his sunglasses on. "Okay let's go. I checked earlier, we can walk to the beach." He led the way to the beach, the group following him and taking pictures of everything. He took off his flipflops before going onto the sand. "This good?" He asked, everyone nodded.

"I'm just gonna use the bathroom, just leave me a spot for my towel." Will said before leaving.

It wasn't long until he returned, everyone had taken off their clothes. They left a spot open for him, but he wasn't too happy with it. It was next to Daphne, right when he needed a little space. He smiled at her as he unzipped his bag and pulled his towel out. "The weather is great, isn't it?" He said as he put the towel down before sitting on it.

Daphne raised her eyebrows. "Really? The weather?" She grabbed a magazine from her bag. "It wasn't my choice."

"What wasn't?"

"The spot they left open for you, if you want me to switch with Mercedes or-"

Will interrupted her. "It's fine." He smiled at Puck as he walked back towards them from the sea.

"Mr Schue, you're not taking your shirt off? It's the beach you know?"

Will shook his head. "I'm your teacher."

"On holiday in New York. I get it, if you're afraid we'll laugh at you. Not everyone looks like me and Mike."

"It's not that I'm insecure, Puck."

"Sure. It's fine, we won't pressure you."

"Thanks Puck."

Time passed, but Will realized he made a really bad decision. He chose a black shirt, what idiot wears a black shirt to the beach? Will got up and took off his shirt. Daphne looked up at him when he got up but looked quickly back to her magazine when she noticed what he was doing. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep her eyes away from his amazing body.

Santana stared at him. "Wow Mr Schue, I didn't know you were hiding that under your shirt." She looked up at Puck. "Looks like you have something to be insecure about."

Daphne smiled at the look on Will's face. "Anyone who wants to go swimming with me? Or beach tennis?"

Will got up, all too happy to leave the conversation. "Come on guys, let's go swim." He waited but no one got up. "Anyone?"

"My hair frizzes with the ocean Mr Schue." Rachel said, all the girls nodded.

"Boys?"

"I think we're gonna keep the girls company, Mr Schue." Finn winked.

Will looked at Daphne, last thing he could use was more time alone with her. "Okay, we'll be back soon. If _anything_ is wrong, come find us."

He walked next to Daphne towards the sea. "So, you were pretty desperate to get someone to go with us."

"Nothing personal" Will smiled at her.

"But it is. So do you think you'll have the other girls chasing you?"

"What?"

"Now they've seen you without a shirt."

Will smiled. "I hope not, I already have this girl chasing me. She's crazy, I don't need more." Daphne shoved Will, making him stumble a little. "Oh, you want to play?" He got an evil smile.

She took as step back as he took one forward. "No, I'm sorry."

"It's too late for apologies, Daph." He caught her wrist and pulled her towards him. She was fighting him, eventhough she would've been okay with giving in and letting him do whatever he wanted. He pulled her with her back against his chest. "So, do you prefer the sand or the sea?" He asked laughing.

"Neither!" She laughed.

He lifted her in his arms. "Sea is it, god you weigh nothing." He walked into the sea with her. "Stop struggling, I don't want to drop you accidentally." He walked until he was deep enough he could drop her without hurting her. He was about to drop her when she threw her arms around his neck, holding herself up.

"If I'm going, you're going with me."

Will took a deep breath before going head first into the water, when he felt her let go he came up again. He smiled at her when she came out.

"I'm going to get you back for that." She smiled.

He looked her up and down again. "You already have." He looked into her eyes.

"You don't get to blame me for what I'm wearing, not when you're in boardshorts. You do realize how sexy you are, don't you?" Daphne asked him smiling. "Especially when you're wet."

"I'm pretty sure you're wearing less fabric then me."

She stepped closer to him. "It's because I'm smaller."

He splashed her, not wanting a repeat of the hotelroom-situation. "How about we go back?"

"Already?" She looked at his watch, it had barely been 10 minutes.

"Please?"

"Sure."

They were just coming out of the water when Will noticed a little girl crying. "Hey." He said as he knelt down next to her. "Are you okay?"

The girl shook her head. "I lost mommy."

"How about we help you find her?" The girl nodded. "I'm Will, and this is my friend Daphne. What's your name, sweetie?"

"Cameron."

"Wow, that's a beautiful name. Let's go to the lifeguards station." He lifted her in his arms.

Daphne walked next to them. "How old are you Cameron?"

"5, today is my birthday."

"Wow, so you're a big girl already." She nodded proudly. "I think that deserves a birthday-song, what about you Will?"

"Definitely. Do you like Happy Birthday?" Cameron nodded excited. Will and Daphne sung the song as they walked over the beach.

"More!" Cameron screamed excited.

"I don't know many chidrens songs.." She looked up at Will for help.

"How about Row Row Row Your Boat? Do you know that one?"

Both Cameron and Daphne nodded, making Will smile.

"Well Cameron, Daphne doesn't know the song how about you teach it to her?" He winked at Daphne.

Cameron's eyes grew wide. "You don't know the song?!" Daphne shook her head, playing along. "It's very easy, it only has 4 lines." She held up 4 fingers.

"Okay, 4 lines, I can do that."

"Row row row your boat."

Daphne repeated her. "Row row row your boat."

"Gently down the stream."

Daphne repeated her again. "Gently down the stream."

"Good." Cameron said. "Merrily merrily merrily merrily."

"Merrily merrily merrily merrily." She smiled at Will. "You must really like that boat, to row that merrily."

"Life is but a dream."

"Life is but a dream."

Cameron clapped happily. "Good, now the whole song?"

"Row row row your boat, gently down the stream. Merrily merrily merrily merrily, life is a real dream." She messed up the last part on purpose.

"No! Silly." Cameron laughed. "Life is but a dream."

"Oh! Okay, I got it." They sung the song a couple of times.

Cameron smiled at them both. "Good job, you can really sing. Do you sing to your kids often?"

"No kids."

Cameron looked from Will to Daphne. "You don't have kids?"

Daphne smiled. "Not yet, no." Will smiled at her, glad she apparently wanted kids in the future. They came closer to the lifeguards station.

"Why not?"

"Uuh, well. I'm still in school." They walked the ramp into the lifeguards station.

"Are you and Will like mommy and daddy?"

"Cameron!" A women exclaimed relieved as she ran towards them. She took her from Will's arms. "I'm so glad you're okay baby."

"I'm fine, I made new friends." She pointed towards Will and Daphne.

"Thank you so much for bringing her here, I was so worried. I just found out she was missing, her brother was looking after her and-"

Will smiled at her. "Our pleasure, she's very nice."

"They're really good singers mommy. We sung on our way here."

"Owyeah?" Cameron nodded. "Are they better than me?"

Cameron looked thoughtful, making the three grown-ups smile. "Maybe." Cameron looked at Will and Daphne. "Mommy sings for her job."

"Broadway." The woman explained.

"That's really cool, my friend is going to NYADA next year."

"Your friend is in high school?"

Daphne nodded. "I'm in high school."

"Oh." She looked surprised. "I thought you were like 25."

"No, 18."

"Oh, so you two..?"

"Not a couple." Will said quickly. "I'm her glee teacher, we're here for the show-choir competition. We were just walking back to the rest when we saw Cameron crying." He looked at Daphne. "Talking about them, let's go back. Puck will start causing trouble soon."

"Can you sing one more song?" Cameron asked them.

Will sighed but nodded. "One more, and then we have to go. What song do you want?"

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star!"

"Okay." Daphne said and started, Will joining in. They smiled at Cameron when they finished. "Well, have fun with your birthday today Cameron."

"Don't loose you mommy again." Will smiled at her before turning to her mother. "Have a good day."

"Good luck tomorrow and thank you again."

"You're welcome." Daphne said before turning away, Will following her. "How about we go grab some pizzas and eat them here at the beach?" Daphne pointed to a pizza place.

"That's actually a pretty good idea."

"I'll call Rachel or someone, ask what kinda pizzas they want?"

Will shook his head. "We'll grab different ones, is Rachel vegan or vegetarian?"

"Uuh, I've seen her eat normal pizza. So I think vegetarian."

"Okay." Will placed the order and they waited for the pizza's. "So, are you nervous for tomorrow?"

Daphne shrugged. "Little. I don't want to let you down."

"You won't." He smiled reassuringly. "Even if you don't hit a single note, you can't let me down."

"Really?"

"No, I'll kick you out of glee if you miss even one." He smiled at her.

They called their number and Daphne grabbed the pizzas. "No pizza for Mr Mean."

"Let me help you carry those."

She handed him half of the pizzas. "Are you nervous?"

"I'm not the one performing." Daphne glared at him. "Yeah, you have no idea."

"Because of Sue?"

"If we loose, it's the end of glee."

Daphne nodded. "Don't tell the rest, that won't help."

"Looks like they're all still there, doing things.." He said, referring to multiple make-out sessions going on. "What is this.."

"Hormones, I don't think they're the only ones affected by those. _Will_."

"Feelings and hormones are different things, _Daphne_." He smiled at her as they came into earshot of the rest. "Pizza!" He announced sitting down and putting the boxes on a towel. "Two vegetarian pizza's, so leave a couple of slices for Rachel."

"So that was what was taking you so long." Santana said as she grabbed a slice.

Will nodded. "This and bring a lost girl back to her mom."

"Yeah, what did you _think_ we were doing?"

Santana raised her eyebrows and leaned in closer to Daphne. "I thought you were banging Mr Schue somewhere." She had lowered her voice but Will still heard her, he pretended he didn't.

"I wish, have you seen that body?" Daphne chuckled, she glanced over at Will and smiled at the look on his face.

**A/N Please leave me a review they really motivate me. Criticism is appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Everyone finished with their pizza?" Will asked as he started packing his bag. "Then let's go back to the hotel."

"Sure." Rachel said as she started packing hers. "Thanks for taking us to the beach Mr Schue."

"The pleasure was all mine Rachel." He looked around, making sure they didn't forget anything. "Okay, let's go."

They walked towards the hotel and Will smiled when he saw how much fun they were having.

"So," Santana said as she walked next to Daphne. "Did you and Mr Schue really help a girl?"

"Yes, I'm not sleeping with Mr Schue Santana."

"Mind if I try then?"

Daphne shrugged. "Knock yourself out, just make sure he doesn't go to jail for it. It would suck to have glee-club disbanded because you can't control your.. urges." She tried to keep a straight face, hoping the only reason Santana asked was to get some kind of a reaction.

"Hmm, that would be a shame."

"Yes it would."

"But you're sure you're not getting some of that?"

Daphne laughed. "Very, I would notice if I woke up next to man-candy."

"You admit he's man-candy then?"

"Oh please, you saw him at the beach." She looked at Will over her shoulder, happy he wasn't listening to a word they were saying. "It's a shame Lima doesn't have a beach."

"Maybe we could have a glee-club pool party."

Daphne nodded. "We should make that happen."

"Mr Schue." Rachel said as they walked into the hotel. "I dropped something behind the dresser earlier, but I couldn't move it. Do you mind helping?"

"Of course not Rachel." He followed them to their room and put his phone on the table. "How much do you need it moved?"

"Just a little bit."

Santana sat on the bed, so she had a good view of Will's back and waved Daphne over. "What?" Daphne asked. Santana shushed her and pointed to Will as he was moving the dresser. They could see all the muscles under his shirt. "That's not gonna happen, you know?" She told Santana.

"Me? No, you.. maybe."

"Nope, not gonna happen." She looked at Will as he placed the dresser back after Rachel grabbed whatever she needed. "Doesn't mean I'm not enjoying looking at it."

He turned back around and caught Daphne and Santana looking at him. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing." Daphne smiled at him.

"Okay, I'm going to go back to my room. Have a good night ladies, remember I'll be here tomorrow at 10 for breakfast."

Rachel turned the TV on. "Okay, what to watch.."

"Who says you get to choose?" Santana said as Rachel was flipping the channels.

"We did paper, rock, scissors in the bus. Remember? I won, I got to choose the bed and control the remote." She stopped at 16 and pregnant.

Quinn spoke up. "Can we watch this? Maybe I can learn something from is."

"Sure."

Daphne sighed but didn't say anything. It wasn't long until a phone started ringing. "Is anyone going to answer that?" They all looked at each other, Daphne glanced at the phone. "It must be Mr Schue's, I'll go bring it over." She got up and grabbed the phone. "You just continue to watch this crap."

"Don't take too long." Santana said.

"Santana.." Daphne said as she opened the door and left.

Will opened the door and smiled when Daphne stood before him. He stepped aside so she could walk in. "You forgot your phone in our room." She put it on the desk. "Is that grease?"

Will chuckled. "Yeah, the kids songs didn't quite finish my musical groove. You guys aren't watching it?"

"No.. the girls are watching some kind of teen pregnancy show or something. You'd think we'd have our own show with Quinn.."

He knew he might regret this later. "You can watch it with me if you want?" She smiled and nodded. "You can't sing along though, you have to spare your voice for nationals tomorrow."

"Deal." She sat down against the headboard, next to Will.

"So what were you and Santana looking at when I was helping Rachel?"

Daphne blushed. "Nothing."

"Oh really?" He turned to her. "Because that blush is telling me something different."

"You know I've never actually seen the whole thing." She said pointing to the tv.

Will chuckled at her poor try at a change of subject, but he'd let her for now. "You're kidding.."

"No, I'm dead serious."

He smiled at her. "How have you never seen Grease? That's just unacceptable."

"Educate me, teach."

He grabbed his laptop and typed something in. "Lyrics, I'm going to sing the first song that comes on with you."

"Thought I couldn't sing along?"

"That was before I knew you'd never done a Grease song. I can't let you perform tomorrow without having ever sung a Grease song. Okay there's one." He got up off the bed. "I got chills, they're multiplyin'. And I'm losin' control."

…

"The one I need, oh yes indeed. You're the one that I want." They finished the song, they hadn't even noticed they'd come this close together while they were dancing. Will was holding her close, looking down at her.

She wanted to kiss him so badly but she'd promised not to be the one to start a kiss. So she was there, looking at him. He leaned in to kiss her and she was glad he did, when their lips touched she pulled him closer. He walked her to an empty wall and pushed her against it. Lifting her up so her legs were wrapped around his hips. She softly moaned when he pushed his hips into her, feeling how hard he was. She couldn't believe this amazing, beautiful man was that way because of her. He kissed her neck and pushed into her again.

"Fuck Will.." She said breathlessly. She pulled him back to her and kissed him hungrily.

He looked into her eyes before he took her shirt off, kissing her collarbone. "Again with the damn bikini.." His hands were everywhere at once, driving her crazy. They were in her neck, on her waist, hips, everywhere. Touching, exploring.

She started unbuttoning his shirt, she was halfway through when there was knocking on the door. "Mr Schue?" Rachel asked.

Will quickly lowered her, looked down glad to see his arousal wasn't visible, took a step back and glanced at Daphne. She put her shirt back on and straightened her hair. He buttoned his shirt again and glanced at her before opening the door. "Hey Rachel." He smiled at her. "Come to watch Grease as well?"

"No.." She looked suspiciously at Daphne. "There's a lot of noise coming from the boys' room and they won't open the door."

He quickly grabbed his room key and the one to the boys' room and they followed her there. He knocked loudly. "I'm coming in." He walked inside, Puck and Finn were fighting, Mike was trying to pull them apart and Kurt was on the ground holding his nose. He quickly ran to Puck and Finn, help Mike to pull them apart.

"Kurt.." Daphne said, running to him. "You okay?" She pulled his hand away from his nose.

"It's not broken, is it? I can't sing with a broken nose!"

"Rachel, could you get some tissues or toilet paper or something?" She looked at Kurt's nose again. "It doesn't look broken.."

"Do you even know what a broken nose looks like?"

She smiled. "Would you believe me if I said that I do?"

"Not really.."

"I've broken mine twice, I know what it looks like." She took the tissues Rachel handed her. She handed them to Kurt. "Under your noise and pinch it shut just under the bridge."

"Kurt, I want you to go to the emergency room." Will said from the other side of the room.

"It doesn't look broken." Daphne said.

"Go anyway, Kurt's dad is a big guy. I don't want him kicking my ass if it turns out it was broken and I didn't sent him to the ER."

Daphne smiled and nodded. "You hold your nose closed, we'll grab a cab." She got up and grabbed her phone from the floor.

"Call me when you know if it's broken or not."

She smiled at Will. "Sure, come on tough guy." She helped Kurt get up and led him to the elevators. "So, you thought trying to pull Finn and Puck apart was a great idea or did you want to join in?"

"Neither, I was standing behind Finn when Puck punched him."

"Why were they fighting?"

Kurt shrugged. "Rachel, Quinn, both.. I don't know. It's always something with those two. They're bigger drama queens than me and Rachel combined."

…

"So it's not broken." The doctor looked away from the x-ray and smiled at them. "So nothing to worry about."

"Good." Kurt said happily.

Daphne held up her phone. "I'm going to call Mr Schue, be right back." She walked out and dialed his number.

"_Hey, is Kurt okay?"_

"Yeah, it wasn't broken. He's fine, how are things there?"

"_Back to normal, I'm watching Grease again."_

Daphne chuckled. "It's my new favorite movie. Eventhough we only did one song."

"_We did more than sing one song."_

"I know, I kept my word though. I didn't start anything."

"_True, from now on we shouldn't be in a room together."_

"That's a little extreme isn't it?"

_He laughed. "The last two times we were in a room together.."_

"Well, I remember a lot of fun."

"_Just come back here and let me know when you're back safe. Big day tomorrow."_

"Will do." She hung up and turned around, surprised Kurt was standing there and she smiled at him. "Hey, all ready?"

"Yep, good to go. Just can't sneeze."

"Good thing you don't have a cold. Let's take a cab back, time for bed."

"Can I ask you something?" He said, while they were in the cab.

She smiled at him. "Sure."

"Is there something going on with you and Mr Schue?"

"What, no! He's like, 30.."

"I'm just checking."

"Why would you even think that?"

He shrugged. "Rachel said you and him were together in his room, out of breath.."

"O my god, no. We were watching Grease, and we were singing and dancing to the song."

"You were together on the beach.. and you were watching Grease in Mr Schue's room?"

"The girls were watching some teen pregnancy crap. I went to bring him his phone, which he had forgotten in our room and he was watching Grease. Why am I even explaining this.."

"Okay, because he's your teacher…"

She glared at him. "Seriously, I'm not sleeping with Mr Schue."

"Okay…"

"Watch it, I can break that nose of yours."

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Touchy subject. You're not sleeping with him, but maybe a crush?"

"I'd shut up if I were you."

…

"I'm just going to tell Mr Schue we're back safe, good night Kurt."

"Want me to come with you?"

"Nah, I'm good. You go get sleep and enjoy those painkillers" She smiled as she took the stairs towards Will's room. She knocked and it wasn't long until he opened. "Everything went fine, just came to let you know we're back safe."

"Thanks Daphne, want to finish watching Grease?"

She shook her head. "Don't look but Kurt's around the corner looking at us, he thinks I have a crush on you."

He leaned against the doorpost. "Do you?"

"I do."

"Don't want Kurt knowing now, do we?"

"No, we really don't." She smiled at him. "Goodnight." She took a step back.

"Goodnight. Thanks again, for taking Kurt."

"No need to thank me, he's my friend."

**A/N FYI I can't keep uploading every couple of days :P I do have school and stuff so enjoy this frequent updating while you can.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N You've only gotten these chapters so fast because of Jasmin Jade, thanks for PM'ing and reviewing!**

Will smiled as he came onto the roof. "Hey, you here."

Daphne didn't turn around. "Yeah, couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same," He stood next to her, his hand next to hers on the railing. "isn't it just beautiful?"

"Yeah, it's amazing." She put her hand atop his. "So, we won."

"Yes we did, I've got a trophy in my room to prove it." Will turned his hand and interlaced their fingers. "You were amazing Daph, even if you had just one solo."

"Thanks Will, that means a lot to me. Have you called Sue to tell her the good news yet?"

He chuckled. "Yes. She didn't sound too happy." He looked over at her and smiled when she looked back at him.

She smiled at him. "This thing, is crazy."

"What, this crazy little thing called love?"

She smiled. "Yeah, and tomorrow we hit the road, jack."

"I know." He looked at their joined hands. "This is bad, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I just can't help it. I have to."

He sighed. "Me too, but you're my _student_."

"No handholding with students?" She turned towards him and stood really close to him. "What are you thinking?"

"I love that perfume, were you planning on meeting me here?"

"I like to be prepared." She rose on her toes and sniffed his neck. "You also apparently."

He took her by her chin and kissed her. "A man can hope." He kissed her again and lifted her on his hips. He pushed her with her back against the wall. "This seems to be working for us." He moaned when she kissed his neck.

She unbuttoned his shirt. "Will, I want you _so_ bad." She put her hands on his stomach.

"I'm about 5 months past wanting you, I _need_ you." He sighed. "But you're my student.." He kissed her neck and groaned when she pushed her hips forward. "Screw this, how about we move this to my room?"

"Fuck yes."

He ground into her once more before he put her down on the ground. She smiled as she glanced down at the bulge in his pajama pants. He followed her gaze before taking her chin and kissing her gently. "Only because I can't see what's happening in your pants doesn't mean I won't find out later on." He quickly buttoned his shirt.

He opened the door and let her through. They took the stairs back to his floor, suddenly happy there weren't three rooms on the same floor. He opened the door and let her go first, firmly closing the door behind him and locking it.

He walked towards her smiling, he kissed her briefly. "If at any point you change your mind, or you want to stop. You tell me, okay?"

"I will." She brushed through his hair. "Whatever Sue says, I _love_ your hair." She kissed him gently.

"I wasn't planning on changing it." He lifted her and put her gently on the bed. He laid on top of her. "Lights on or off?"

"On." Her phone started ringing, she grabbed it and put it on silent before putting it on the nightstand.

He nodded and lifted so he could pull of her shirt. "Good, I want to see every inch of you."

She pulled his shirt off and kissed his neck, gently biting him.

"Hey, no hickeys." He smiled and pushed her down.

She wanted to make a joke about not wanting to get in trouble with the teacher, but she didn't. The last thing she wanted to do is remind him that he was about to sleep with his student.

"It's not." She kissed him.

He got up and took off the remainder of her clothes. "You're still sure, right?" He asked as his hand went in between her legs.

"I am, are you?"

"Yes."

"Will?" She waited until he looked at her. "This isn't a crush, I think I love you."

"I think I love you too." He got up and walked to his bag, grabbed a condom before throwing it on the bed. He took of his pajama pants and boxers before lying back. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, be gentle?"

He kissed her. "Of course." He grabbed the foil packet and was just about to rip it when there was knocking on his door. "Are you kidding me?" He whispered. There was knocking again.

"Uuh, Mr Schue?" Mercedes asked.

"Fuck." He quickly got up and pulled on some clothes.

He spoke up while he watched Daphne do the same. "Mercedes? You do realize it's 2 in the morning?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry to wake you up.. but could you please open the door?"

Daphne looked around if she had everything. She spotted the condom on the bed and quickly put it in her pocket. She looked at him questioningly.

"Hide." He said softly before speaking up so Mercedes could hear him. "Yes, I'm just putting on some clothes." Daphne looked around for a spot to hide before going into the bathroom. He waited until she was out of sight before opening the door. "Okay, so what is so important you come knocking at my door?" He said a little annoyed.

"Daphne is missing. The others are looking for here, she hasn't slept in her bed."

"What?" He tried to ask surprised. "Okay, is someone still in your room? In case she comes back?" Mercedes shook her head. "Okay, you go to your room and wait there. Has anyone tried her cell?"

"Yeah, she hasn't answered it."

"Okay, I'll put on shoes and such and I'll help look for her. I'm sure she's fine."

Mercedes nodded. "Thanks Mr Shue."

He waited until she left before he closed the door again. "You can come out."

Daphne stepped out and looked at him. "I put it on silent, my phone."

"I know." He sat down on the bed and let out a breath.

Daphne took the condom out of her pocket and tossed it onto his bag. "That was close."

He didn't look at her. "Too close. They're worried about you, you should go back to your room. Make up an excuse."

"Will.."

He shook his head. "No, we almost crossed the line Daphne. That can't happen again. _This_ can't happen again. I told myself I wouldn't kiss you this weekend, instead we had two make-out sessions."

"Don't.."

"Don't what, Daphne? If they weren't both interrupted by Mercedes or Rachel.."

"Then what, Will? Then we would've finally done what we've wanted to?"

"But we can't, we _can't_."

She walked closer to him. "Yes, we can."

"I'm your teacher, Daph. Do you have any idea how wrong this is? How wrong this feels?" He got up and looked her up and down.

"Do you have any idea how _right_ this feels?" She put a hand on his chest. "How right tonight felt? When you were kissing me, looking at me like I was the only woman in the world."

"You are, to me." He shook his head. "You should go." He took a step back so she couldn't reach him anymore. "Before I do something stupid, please?"

She turned towards the door. "Okay. Have a good night, Will."

"You too Daph." He sat down after she closed the door behind her. "Fuck."

…


End file.
